


他们因而相遇

by Ghosta



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, collection of short one-shots
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosta/pseuds/Ghosta
Summary: 新一和快斗初次见面情景的短篇合集。来自汤不热的点梗。（作者原注）





	1. 花店

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And So They Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287313) by [DragonSorceress22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22). 



> 每章都是一个独立的故事。（作者原注）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我租的公寓在你的花店楼上。两个月前我开始对你花店里的某种花过敏，所以只能每天购买花束来确定到底谁是罪魁祸首。”

  
　　  
　　这都是青子的错。  
　　  
　　快斗低声抱怨着，把最后一个装满鲜花的木箱也推进了花店，拖着脚步走向柜台，开始了他的新工作。  
　　  
　　“这一定会酿成大灾难的。”他嘟哝道。  
　　  
　　空间不大的花店里，每一面墙上都盛放着玫瑰，色彩斑斓，争奇斗艳。而这还只是其中一部分。  
　　  
　　快斗艰难地从花簇中穿过，走到门口，把营业牌翻到了“ **开业** ”那面，心里有些不安。不知道为什么青子忽然痴迷种花，而他必须想办法把这些花 _解决_ 掉……尽管卖花可能不是最好的处理方法。何况，只要Snake的事情还没解决，他就不可能光明正大地去追求自己成为魔术师的梦想。说不定花匠真的是个不错的职业呢？  
　　  
　　再之后， _工藤新一_ 走进了他的花店。  
　　  
　　快斗脸色有些发白。如果工藤新一是作为一位人畜无害的普通顾客从正门进入的话，他可能还不至于受到这么大的惊吓。可这位侦探从花店后门进来的，并且路径正好经过他的柜台。据快斗所知，那扇后门通向花店楼上的公寓。  
　　  
　　这可真是有趣。  
　　  
　　随着后门逐渐合上，新一停下脚步，抬起了头：“哇噢，”他的视线从手机上移开，转向了柜台后面的身影。快斗匆忙拿出一顶 _鸭舌帽_ 戴上，以免被看到全脸。  
　　  
　　“我听说终于有人租下这间店铺了，”新一说道，“不过我可没料到这里一夜之间会变成一座花园。”  
　　  
　　“我也没料到呢。”快斗小声嘀咕。  
　　  
　　“你说什么？”  
　　  
　　“啊，没什么。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我应该先做自我介绍的。我是工藤新一，就住在你的花店楼上。”他朝柜台走去。快斗稍微挪了下位置，让自己置身阴影下。  
　　  
　　“初次见面，嗯……我是黑羽快斗。”  
　　  
　　新一点了点头：“很高兴认识你。那么……回头见。”  
　　  
　　等他穿过花店走出门外，快斗趴在柜台上发出了苦恼的呻吟，完了，他真的死定了。

  
　　  
　　不久后，快斗就意识到一家花店不应该只卖玫瑰。经过补货和重整，他已经能给客人们提供丰富的花束搭配了。是的，尽管他从没费心做过广告，但客人远比他想象的要多。  
　　  
　　他也意识到自己居然对某位侦探在花店里进出习以为常（这对他来说其实是极其危险的）。从快斗最初几周开店的经历来看，新一的出入时间没什么规律，总是一副漫不经心的样子，却一直保持和快斗打招呼的习惯。  
　　  
　　但有一天这种情况忽然改变了。新一开始每天以尽可能快的速度穿过花店，而且快斗总感觉他在打招呼的时候回避自己的目光。  
　　  
　　 _希望他不是生病了。_ 快斗一边为客人分出一束蓝色满天星，一边想到。 _他最近好像经常打喷嚏呢。_  
　　  
　　正这么想着，快斗才发现自己真的已经习惯新一的存在了。这还真是……奇怪。他努力把这种感觉甩到脑后，继续包扎手中的花束，然后递给在柜台旁等待的老先生。

  
　　  
　　接下来的几天，新一都没有出现，这让快斗有些心烦意乱。而当他发现新一开始使用逃生通道通往楼上公寓，而不是像往常一样穿过他的花店时，这种忧虑和躁动变得格外明显。又这样持续了几天，快斗终于下决心向新一询问这件事。因为新一总是晚归，他便坐等关门时间的来临。当新一真正经过柜台的时候，快斗又后悔了：他应该戴上那顶遮挡面容的鸭舌帽的。  
　　  
　　“嗨，”快斗招呼道，“好久没看到你了。最近很忙吗？” _还是说你在躲我？_ 他暗自加道。 _不管怎样，这总比直接说“来逮捕我这个宝石大盗”要好得多吧？_  
　　  
　　“确实有些忙，”新一回答，“你这里……”他逐渐收声，像是停下来思考了些什么，然后改口道，“我想买一些花。”  
　　  
　　快斗不明所以地眨了眨眼，“这样吗，”他尽力掩饰自己的怀疑。这时新一飞快地偷瞥了他一眼，快斗察觉到他锐利警惕的眼睛周围有一圈发红。他克制不住胡思乱想，脑海中甚至浮现出新一哭泣的画面，又很快甩开了这些念头。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗？”他问道。是有谁去世了吗？如果是这样，那他因为新一的反常而闷闷不乐的幼稚行为就实在是太……荒唐小气了。  
　　  
　　“一切都好，”新一说，“我只是想买点东西来装点我的住所。毕竟我以前……从没考虑过这些。”  
　　  
　　“没问题，”尽管快斗心里还是不太接受这套说辞。“那么你想选什么花呢？”  
　　  
　　“除了玫瑰以外的都可以。”新一立刻回道，快斗只好答应。  
　　  
　　“呃……店里最近新售的是哪些花呢？”  
　　  
　　快斗的目光从剑兰和白百合上掠过，又回忆了最近几次接单的葬礼花束搭配。  
　　  
　　“……紫菀。”他最终还是指了指另一桶盛开的紫蓝花朵，报了那种花的名字。  
　　  
　　新一又打了个喷嚏。“那就紫菀吧。”  
　　  
　　快斗挑出一些紫菀花，又在搭配用的花材前停了下来。“你需要完整的花束搭配吗？”他不确定地问道。  
　　  
　　“不用，一种就够了，”新一快速回答道。快斗把花包好，新一说了声谢谢，又避开了眼神接触，紧接着道了声晚安，就朝后门的楼道走去。

  
　　  
　　第二天晚上，新一依旧在花店快要关门时才回来。“你……”他话还没说完，又打了个喷嚏。快斗不禁皱了皱眉。已经好几周了，感冒还没好吗？  
　　  
　　“抱歉，”新一说，“我应该戴个口罩的。话说回来，你能不能推荐一些其他的花给我？”  
　　  
　　“……还是为了装饰你的公寓吗？”快斗问。  
　　  
　　新一耸了耸肩，于是快斗在花店里扫视了一圈，试图找出和紫菀摆在一起不会显得突兀的花朵。  
　　  
　　“雏菊怎么样？”  
　　  
　　新一仍旧飞快地答应了，甚至没有多看一眼快斗正在包扎的花束。

  
　　  
　　第三天的时候，快斗已经提前用帽檐遮挡好眼睛，并抢在戴口罩的侦探之前开了口。  
　　  
　　“昨天的花也不是你想要的那种吧？”听到这句话，新一眼中有什么东西一闪而过，但快斗没有察觉——他的注意力全用来关心侦探眼里的红血丝了。  
　　  
　　“大概吧。”新一赞同道。  
　　  
　　“那我们再换一种试试。”快斗在花店中穿梭，从除玫瑰外的品种中各挑出一朵花，拿到了柜台旁。“拿这些去试试吧。明天再告诉我你决定要的具体是哪一种。”透过帽檐，他看到新一的表情放松了一些。“免费的哦，”他补充道，尽管他也不确定自己为什么热衷于帮助新一解决这些奇怪的事件。 _或许他碰到的某个案件需要通过某种花来找到凶手吧，_ 快斗猜想， _反正一定是出于什么正当的理由。_  
　　  
　　新一仍旧坚持付款，快斗却坚定地拒绝了，硬是把他一路推向通往公寓的后门，并且无视了自己内心的波澜，那种在听到新一对他表示感谢时激起的波澜。

　　可是翌日早晨，店门甚至还没开的时候，新一就出现了，看上去很是苦恼。彼时快斗正在橱窗里摆放花束，没来得及戴上鸭舌帽，但他也顾不上那么多了。  
　　  
　　“听我说，工藤君，如果你告诉我这到底是怎么回事，或许我可以帮上更多的忙。”他抱着手臂靠在柜台前说道。  
　　  
　　新一叹了口气，紧接着又打了个喷嚏。“我大概是对你店里的花过敏，”他承认道。  
　　  
　　快斗瞪大了眼睛：“ _老天，_ 原来是这样！”许久后他才反应过来，用手捂住了脸，“我真是个白痴，居然没想到。你为什么不告诉我呢？”  
　　  
　　“我不想给你添麻烦，”新一辩解道，“但如果我绕开花店这条路，看起来又像是在刻意躲避你——我们能不能趁今天干脆找出那种花，解决掉这个问题？”  
　　  
　　“其实你已经试过我店里的大部分花了，”快斗说，“不是其中的任何一种吗？”  
　　  
　　新一摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“等等……你确定不是玫瑰吗？为什么一开始你就把它排除了？”  
　　  
　　“你在说什么啊，当然不是玫瑰了。因为你早就——”  
　　  
　　他忽然顿住了，快斗歪了歪脑袋，困惑地看着他。  
　　  
　　“我不对玫瑰过敏，”新一说，“你刚开店的时候就开始卖玫瑰了，但那时我没过敏，记得吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，是的，”快斗应道。他注意到新一表情微变，却想不通原因，只能选择忽视。  
　　  
　　“那么一定是其他花的问题了……”他再次扫视店铺，穿过走廊依次查看，却没能找到可疑的品种，直到他走回柜台，在那一列搭配用的花材前停了下来。他不假思索地开始观察这些花，然后从中扯出了一串枝干绿色的铃铛状花朵。“试试这个。”  
　　  
　　新一迟疑地接过花朵。刚一凑近就是一连串的喷嚏，他忍不住松开了手，那种导致他不适的花朵便掉到了地上。他一边流泪，一边用袖子挡住了口鼻。  
　　  
　　“看来我们找到真凶了。”快斗如释重负地笑道。  
　　  
　　新一泪眼朦胧地抬头看他。“这 _是_ 什么花？”  
　　  
　　“贝壳花，”快斗从地上捡起那串花朵，把它塞回了花桶里。“也叫爱尔兰风铃。据说能带来好运。”他转身对新一笑道，“怪不得你会过敏。”  
　　  
　　新一毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，又打了个喷嚏，苦恼地喃喃道：“有没有什么办法……我不是想让你 _停止_ 出售它们，只是——”  
　　  
　　“我会把它们放到花店后的仓库里的，”快斗马上回道，提起那桶贝壳花，消失在一扇门后，不一会儿又回到店里。  
　　  
　　“真是麻烦你了。”新一说道。  
　　  
　　“别这么说。”快斗对他露出一个微笑，欣慰地看到新一也是一副放下重担的样子。“听到你说不讨厌我的玫瑰……也不讨厌我，我很高兴。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？我还在担心你 _会不会_ 把我拒之门外呢。”  
　　  
　　“为什么你会这么想？”快斗奇怪地问道，然后他就想起了自己的身份——从某种程度上说，他可能确实希望把这位拦在门外。他忽然后悔自己没戴帽子，而工藤新一正 _对上了他的目光_ 。快斗对他那种面对猎物般的眼神和志在必得的笑容实在是太熟悉了，即使此刻的新一是站在他的花店里，因为过敏眼里犹带水汽、脸颊发红。他真的是毫无遮掩地出现在这位侦探面前了。  
　　  
　　“还记得我那时想说的话吗？‘你早就给过我玫瑰了’，KID。”  
　　  
　　快斗顿时僵住了。 _该死的，他暴露了。_  
　　  
　　“别紧张，”新一说，“你还没那个资格呢，”他耸了耸肩，轻哼道，“所以在你合格之前，要不要上楼来吃晚餐？”  
　　  
　　快斗根本没法把视线从新一身上移开——这话听着……实在是有点像……  
　　  
　　他莞尔一笑：“那么……”他伸出手，指尖忽然变出一朵红玫瑰。新一勾起嘴角，接了过去。  
　　  
　　“今晚见，大侦探～”


	2. 下雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “下雨了，而你忘了带伞。所以在我们等候巴士的时候，到我的伞下来吧。”

_**下雨天**_ （1）

 

 _人生难免……_ (2)

快斗弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖大口大口地喘气。他终于在巴士到站前几分钟赶到了站点。

空中响起一阵雷声，紧接着他就听到了雨点轻敲在人行道上的声音。

快斗抬头望着阴沉的天空，一顶灰色的雨伞忽然出现在他的视野里，为他挡住了一颗即将落在脸颊上的雨珠。须臾之间，他身周的毛毛雨已经变成了一场倾盆大雨。他的目光落在执伞的人身上，表情因为震惊而凝固，他意识到了眼前这个人是谁。

工藤新一和他只隔着一把伞，正对上他的眼睛。

太近了。

有那么一刻，快斗天真地希望这位侦探没有把他，黑羽快斗，和那个怪盗联系起来。然而，即便他不能总是猜透新一目光里的深意，当他感受到落在自己身上的那种冷静、沉着的凝视时，他也明白，侦探已经知道他的身份了。新一扭过头，望着远处路灯下人行道闪烁的波光。快斗暗自松了一口气。

“Hi，KID。”新一忽然说。

快斗再次僵住了。他多么希望是自己听错了，然而没有。远空缓缓响起一阵隆隆的雷声。

_行了，你知道总有一天自己会被发现的啊。_

周围的人行道上已经空无一人，雨幕为他们营造出一个私密的空间——尽管这个空间是在新一的伞下，对两个男生来说过于拥挤，免不了被淋湿的风险。快斗扭头去看新一，后者又瞥了他一眼，微微一笑。快斗长舒了口气，也笑了起来。然后他转身向后仰去，靠在新一的背上，仰望伞外阴沉的天空。

“Hi，大侦探。”

 

 _……人生难免有风雨。_ (3)

新一低头看了看手表。再过几分钟，巴士就要到了。

希望雨能迟点再下吧。新一凝望着渐暗的天空。这时一个年轻人朝站点跑来，终于在他身旁停下，撑着膝盖大口地喘气。

恭喜赶上了。新一心不在焉地想到。一阵雷声响起，迎来了第一场雨。新一马上从包里拿出了雨伞。当他正准备打开时，身旁的年轻人抬起了头。新一的动作停了下来，紧盯着那人。

不会吧……

雨越下越大。他从惊讶中反应过来，向年轻人更靠近了一些，让雨伞撑在两人之间。年轻人转过头望着新一，两人视线相交，但那人却没有表露出认识他的意思。新一看了他一会儿，然后又转身面向街道。

“Hi，KID。”他说。

他感觉到那人身体忽然变得僵硬。又一阵雷声在雨声中响起。新一瞥了一眼身旁的人，忍不住嘴角上扬。突然间，KID身上的紧张情绪消失了，也笑了起来，转身把背靠在新一身上。

新一也背贴着他，闭眼分享这顶过小的雨伞下的温暖。

“Hi，大侦探。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 原文无章节标题，《下雨天》是译者加的，详见注释(2)。  
> (2) 原文为 “Into Every Life…”, (3) 原文为“...A Little Rain Must Fall”, 译者翻译为“人生难免有风雨”，出自美国诗人Henry Wadsworth Longfellow的诗歌The Rainy Day. 故译者使用“下雨天”作为章节标题。


End file.
